Father's Day
by xLovelyPoison4x
Summary: Kristoff and his son take a trip up to the mountains, but face trouble during their journey.
1. Chapter 1

By the time the blazing morning sun had begun peering over the horizon, the little boy had already thrust open the window and stood staring in complete awe and wonder out at the fjord. With tired eyes he watched as the sun seemed to slowly emerge from the crystal blue waters and rise between the green forested mountains. Today was the day he had been waiting for for a very long time, and pure excitement swam violently through his veins. There was no more time to waste.

He quickly slipped on a clean shirt, pants, and his new boots his mother had given him. Being as quiet as he possibly could, he tip-toed over the scattered toys that were strung unevenly across the floor. In the tiny, pink-flowered sheeted bed across from his own, his sister stirred. She was always a complete grouch whenever he accidentally woke her up, so he tried to be extra quiet. Once he managed to get out of the room in peace, he couldn't hold it anymore. He sprinted down the palace hall, practically leaving a trail of smoke floating in the faces of the portraits on the walls.

He quickly dashed into the kitchen, where the servants had just begun making breakfast. "Good morning, Joseff." They each said to him, admiring his early excitement. He grabbed the old wooden stool that stood next to the fireplace and marched to the table. Climbing on top, he reached for the top shelf of the cupboard, stretching his little arms as far as they could go. Gerda, one of the maids, couldn't help but smile at his innocent determination. She took it upon herself to open the cupboard door for the young prince, and she took out a bag of fresh carrots and handed them to him. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Ah hah!" Joseff gasped joyously. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He grabbed the bag, leapt off the stool, and ran out the door.

"Such a sweet boy, he is." Gerda said. "And such an early riser too."

"He takes after his mother," another servant, Kai, exclaimed. "He's always so excited."

"Well he has reason to be today, remember?" the cook, Arvid, said as he began breakfast. "Remember what his father promised him?"

"How could we all forget? The little guy's been mentioning for days abo…" but before he could finish, they all heard the same small voice and running footsteps that grew louder each second. Joseff ran past the door- now dragging a small round of rope and clothing behind him- yelling enthusiastically, "sleigh ride sleigh ride sleigh ride!"

"You see?" Arvid said.

….

Sven slept soundly in the stables. All was calm and quiet, and he lay in the fresh, sunbaked hay in complete and utter bliss. After they had gotten married, Kristoff and Anna made it their primary duty to make sure Sven had a comfortable place of his own. He shared the barn with the horses, but was given a "special" stable especially for him- one that was adorned with a certain silver Arendelle Ice Master and Gatherer medal. The other horses took a liking for him, and wherever Kristoff went, so did Sven- that was one thing that never changed.

Suddenly his sleep with interrupted by the sound of a squeaky door. Still a bit groggy, Sven yawned and stood up in his stable. He looked over the door to find Joseff wielding the sack of carrots. In an instant, Sven felt completely awake and hungry.

"Morning, Sven." Joseff said. Sven watched anxiously has the little boy practically dove into the bag and grabbed a large carrot. He handed it to Sven, and within two seconds it gone entirely. "Are you ready for today? My daddy's finally going to take me up to the mountains and teach me how to harvest ice! It's gonna be my first time being all the way up there in the mountains! I'm so excited I'm gonna burst like a bubble!"

Sven laughed to himself. He had always loved Joseff, and not just because he had a tendency to feed him more carrots than necessary. He was basically a mini-me version of Kristoff, and was equally as friendly and fun.

"Say, if you help me get the sled out, then I'll let you have an all-you-can-eat buffet right heeeere!" Joseff shook the bag and flashed a devilish grin. Sven's eyes glanced from Joseff, to the bag, and then back to Joseff, contemplating on what to do. But how could he possibly say no?

….

By the time that Josef has finished his own preparations, it was officially morning and the sun was at its highest. His parents were still sound asleep, the curtains still drawn shut. All dressed in his winter uniform, he crept silently over to his mother. He gently tucked at her hair, which was knotted into a huge mess which made her seem almost unrecognizable.

"Mom." He cooed. "Mommy wake up." She mumbled something in response, but Joseff wasn't able to make it out clearly so gave up and walked over to the other side of the bed. He poked his father's arm.

"Dad. Daddy." He then attempted to shake him, but Kristoff was so massive it didn't help much. Joseff climbed over him- which was as difficult as climbing a real mountain- and sat on his knees in between his drowsy, intertwined parents.

"Daddy wake up." He shook him with more vigor. "Come on, Dad, you promised."

"W-Wait…W-What?" Kristoff slowly surfaced. He felt his shoulders shaking, and once the image of Joseff came into focus, he realized what was happening. "Oh no," he moaned. "It's today isn't it?" He had completely forgotten.

Joseff leaned against his mother's back and pushed his feet against Kristoff's legs, trying to get him out of the bed. "The day you promised!" Joseff grunted dramatically. "The best day ever! The day we go to the mountains!"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"But that's what you said yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that one too! I cannot wait any longer! The thrill of adventure awaits me! I can feel it in my toes."

"Don't you mean 'feel it in my bones'?" Anna grumbled, her face buried underneath the pillow.

"What's the difference?" Joseff said. "Please, Daddy?" Then he did something that usually worked, and certain weakness that Kristoff still hadn't been able to shake off. Along with a fearless and adventurous nature, Joseff also had his mother's blue eyes. Joseff tucked his top lip into the button, successfully creating the pleading pout that Kristoff had never been able to say no to. For a second, all was quiet.

"Wait a minute," Kristoff suddenly realized. "You already got out the sled didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"You woke up Sven didn't you?

"Yes I did."

"And you set the gear out again didn't you?"

"I assume the answer is yes." Anna exclaimed from beneath the pillow. Kristoff smiled and ran his hand through his son's hair.

"Okay, buddy." He said happily. Joseff was thrilled, and pushed once more against his father's legs, both from joyous excitement and him wanting Kristoff to get up faster. Though he wasn't able to push for much longer. His back fell completely on the bed, as Anna fell face-first onto the hard, cold floor with a loud _thud!_

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Whoops." Kristoff winced. "We're in trouble."

* * *

**So this isn't going to be a super long story, but it will contain a couple chapters. Feel free to review and don't be afraid to say what you think should happen or what you want me to write more about! The characters of Anna and Kristoff's children are inspired by the artwork by "frozenmusings".**


	2. Chapter 2

"Slow down, buddy!" Kristoff couldn't help but laugh as his son clenched harder onto his hand, leading him out the gates and through the maze of passing townspeople. For a small child, Joseff was surprising strong and fast. They came to a screeching halt once they arrived at the stone pavilion by the shipping docks, where Sven stood happily awaiting them. Anna wasn't too far behind. In her arms she carried a pile of clothes, and as she struggled to keep up with her boys, one-by-one they fell onto the ground.

"Would you slow down for a second, please!" she grunted. "Stay beside me, Heidi." She nodded down at the little girl with golden eyes and light strawberry hair. She trudged behind her mother with chubby little legs, making short stops along the way to joyously pick up fallen articles of clothing as though it were a game. By the time they had reached the boys, Anna was panting like a dog and was sure she had broken a sweat.

"I swear I'm getting too old for this. I can barely keep up with you guys anymore."

"Please, you can never get too old." Kristoff placed his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Not too old for me anyway."

Anna smiled. "I brought you these." She pushed her half of the pile of clothes into her husband's arms. Heidi did the same; with all her might she threw them up above her head, hoping that the rest of the clothes would magically end up in the same place. Instead, the clothes came straight down, covering the little girl in socks, pants, and oversized shirts.

"Anna, we will only be gone for about a day, two days at the most. I think we have enough clothes and supplies to last."

"Oh pssh, you can never have enough." She nudged him. "Besides what kind of mother would I be if I let my little boy freeze to death?"

She snatched a handful off the pile so quickly that Kristoff was slightly taken aback. Joseff had made himself comfortable on the seat of the sled, and Kristoff couldn't help but grin as he watched him play with the reins, swaying dramatically from side to side as though he were in a race. Even Sven played along a bit: swaying sideways and jumping up and down in perfect rhythm with the boy. He suddenly felt a small tug on his pants. He glanced down to find a very small hand protruding from the heap of clothes.

"Daddy it's smelly in here."

"Oh! Sorry about that girly." He quickly removed the garments, and was met with a smiling face.

"Ow! Momma! Come on!" Joseff whined. Kristoff knew what was happening but was too mortified to look. It happened almost every day whenever he and Anna took the kids outside in cold weather. Heidi hid behind her father's leg, peering at the scene from behind.

"If you would just stop squirming, Joseff!"

After a minute, Anna stood back in awe at the fat wooly mammoth that was her son. Layers upon layers of crooked sweaters and pants were stretched from his wrists to the heels of his boots and up to his chin. He was stiffened and stood with his arms outstretched in both directions, unable to move them.

Elsa had been the one to show Anna how to knit when she and Kristoff were first expecting. It was hardly a talent for Anna, but she found so much happiness in making clothes for her own children that no one complained- except her children. Often the clothes came out slightly or completely crooked, too tight or too loose, or had very indirect designs.

"There we go! All snug. You wouldn't imagine how long it took to make them all!"

"Anna, I really think that…"

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

She looked around and picked up what looked like a fuzzy cap from Heidi's pile. Though when she put it on Joseff, it proved to be more than just that. The grey and fuzzy headpiece covered his neck, his ears, and his head; to add some "style" to it, Anna had made two bear-cub ears at the top of the head.

"Isn't it cute?" she sniffled, getting slightly teary-eyed. "So precious."

"That's…um…really…impressive, honey." Kristoff stuttered. "B-But don't you think he looks too…" He watched in literal horror as his son attempted to waddle over them. "That he looks too…bloated?"

"Bloated?"

"Yeah what I mean is that we're gonna be pretty high up in the mountains, a-and in order for us to get up there, and to harvest ice, you kind of need to be able to move. A lot."

"Well I don't know what you're implying. He can move just fine." She gestured down toward his feet, where Heidi was playfully poking at the bulge that had formed around Joseff's stomach.

"Heidi, cut it out!" he running from her, but she followed after him, laughing.

"Besides," Anna continued. "It's not like you will be climbing mountains or doing anything life-threatening besides harvesting, right?"

"Nothing else."

"And you're sure you'll keep an eye on him every second? Every minute?"

"Of course!"

"Make sure he doesn't stick his tongue to an icicle like that time we went ice-skating?"

"But that was nothing! I mean, sure, he needed a few stiches but-"

"-And please be sure he doesn't eat the yellow snow again!"

"I was only joking when I said they were nature's snow cones! I didn't think he would actually eat it!"

…

"Come on, Heidi, stop it" Joseff exclaimed. Trying to outrun his little sister was like trying to tell his mother that she was horrible at knitting- it was impossible.

"You look like a troll." She giggled.

"No I don't." he looked down at his seemingly engorged belly. "Okay maybe a little."

"Do you wanna go build a snowman with me?" she asked. There were thin sheets of snow that still covered Arendelle, left behind by the passing winter.

"Not now, Heidi- maybe when I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"I already told you, Dad and me are going up to the mountains to harvest ice."

Heidi gasped. "But aren't there wolves in the mountains?"

"Yes there are." Joseff said, grinning devilishly. "Big ones with sharp teeth and big red eyes. They run faster than any reindeer or man, and they like to feast on little red riding hoods."

"Not the red ones!" Heidi grabbed her hair, her voice rising in panic. "Wait a second mister, that's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! Wolves don't eat red riding hoods! You're just telling stories!"

"Fine, don't believe me. Daddy said so himself."

….

"I just don't want you three to get hurt." Anna walked over and gently scratched behind Sven's ear. Sven, in return, nudged her lovingly.

"You don't have to worry, Anna. We'll be fine, I promise."

"Well maybe Heidi and I should tag along just in case."

"There's no need." Kristoff insisted kindly. "Heidi could care less about harvesting. And let's not forget the other…circumstances." He placed his hand on her flat stomach, and as she felt his nimble fingers glaze across, she giggled. Even after years of marriage, she still managed to feel so giddy and completely blissful whenever he was around. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and was immediately lost in his light brown eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay. But next time I'm coming with, no questions asked."

"Okay," Kristoff laughed. "Deal." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, though unfortunately it was cut short when Kristoff felt a small tug on his pants. Without breaking the kiss, his eyes trailed down to see an impatient Joseff with a grumpy frown as he repeatedly tried to keep the ears on his hat out of his eyes. He quickly pulled away from his wife.

"Well I think it's time that we head out now."

"Oh yeah of course."

"Heidi," Kristoff kneeled in front of his daughter. "I will see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay Daddy. I love you." Kristoff pulled her into a soft hug. "Are you sure you don't want to tag along?" he teased.

Heidi looked at him for a minute then glanced past his shoulder. Joseff stood behind them, his arms raised, hands flexed, and he let out a silent howl. Heidi gasped and ran back towards her mother. Kristoff took that as a no. He smiled, picked up the remainder of the clothes up off of the floor, and headed to the sleigh.

"Ready Sven?!" he exclaimed. Sven grunted in approval, about to take off when Anna interrupted.

"Wait, wait!" she said as she rushed over to Joseff's side. Holding back tears, she couldn't image that her son, her little boy, was already starting out in the ice harvesting business. _The time's gone by too fast,_ she thought to herself. _Such a precious boy._

"J-Joseff.." she began, though her words came out choppy. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but the only words she managed to get out were, "Don't eat your boogers, okay?"

Joseff laughed. "I won't mommy." She swiftly pulled him in and nearly smothered him into her chest.

"Please be careful," she whispered into his ear. "Pretty please."

"I promise mommy." He said. "Um..I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry, sorry, so so sorry." She cleared her throat and helped put Joseff in the sleigh. She turned and whispered into Sven's ear, "Make sure they don't get into too much trouble." Sven snorted and nodded reassuringly.

"Yah!" Kristoff shook the reins and they were off. Anna and Heidi watched from the pavilion as they moved steadily past the townspeople then gained speed towards the bitter and frosty forest.

* * *

This chapter was a hard one to write, mainly because I had major writer's block when it came to the dialogue. Anyway's please review, the more reviews I get the more motivated it gives me to write more! And just so you all know, it will be about another week to a week and a half before I will be able to publish the third chapter because I have finals going on. But besides that, I hope you all enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Being on top of the North Mountain made it seem as though they were on top of the world. The sun hung right above the heads of the laborious mountain men as they trudged and worked on the frozen lake. The air was bitter and cold, but thankfully the wind hadn't picked up violently, at least not yet.

"Hey, dad." Joseff asked as they positioned the sled at the edge of the lake. He ran to the edge of the lake and stood where the soft snow met with the concrete ice. "What happens to all the fish when the water gets cold?"

"Nothing really. I mean, it's only the surface that freezes over, Joseff. They still swim around underneath the ice."

"But what about the fish in those small ponds that get frozen all over from top to bottom?" his voice softened to a whisper. "Do they die?"

"Um, I don't know buddy. Probably."

"Oh." Joseff's eyes grew a bit wide then looked down at the ice almost in mourning.

"W-Well I don't know for sure." Kristoff said, biting his tongue. He always had a tendency to be a little _too_ realistic when it came to answering his son's many questions. It often got him into trouble with Anna.

"They probably hibernate in….nests….at the bottom of the lake. Then they wake up and swim around in the springtime when the ice melts and the water is warm." Sven rolled his eyes and grunted: _You've got to be kidding. _Kristoff hated himself for the stupid explanation. It was the worst one he's ever come up with. But at least it lightened up the boy's mood.

"Oh okay! That makes more sense!" Joseff exclaimed happily.

They were able to unhook the reins and set the sled in the perfect spot within minutes. Kristoff carefully peeled away all the extra clothes and the bear-cub hat that were nearly suffocating Joseff; then he placed them in a neat pile on the back of the sled. Meanwhile Joseff ran out to the surface, highly eager to get started. He couldn't help but stare off in awe and curiosity at the other working men on the ice. They all were so big and strong, just like his father. He wanted to be just like them someday. Joseff was meant to be an ice harvestor; he felt it in his toes.

He felt a light touch on his shoulder. Kristoff stood over him, his eyes also on his fellow workers.

"That will be you someday, kiddo." He said, ruffling Joseff's hair playfully.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Come on."

They carefully made their way to an open space, plenty enough away from the others so as to not disturb their work. Kristoff let Joseff get a head start, and Sven trudged and slid after him. He watched with a dopey grin on his face as his life-long friend and his own flesh-and-blood slid across the frozen water.

It was going to be an interesting day.

...

By the look of the shadows that were cast in the room, Anna could tell the sun was setting. The day had been long, cold, and too quiet for her liking. In her heart she wished her boys were back at home. She sat in front of the crackling fireplace, rocking Heidi to sleep.

The girls had spent the entire day playing with dollhouses, baking sweets, and doing each other's hair. Anna's scalp felt sore and she could've sworn it was red in some spots. Heidi was very rough- literally plowing her way through her mother's hair with the hairbrush- and created more knots and messy tangles than there were to begin with. Though despite the pain, Anna managed to braid Heidi's hair almost perfectly.

The sleepy child shifted suddenly, and rested her cheek against Anna's shoulder. She breathed heavily in her sleep, just like Kristoff does, but unlike her mother she didn't wake up as messy. Anna kissed her forehead and rested her cheek on top of the little girl's light strawberry hair. She worried about her husband and son and Sven, trailing through the dangerous wilderness to get to the high peaks of the northern mountain.

"It's too quiet around here tonight," she whispered quietly into her daughter's ear.

"Shush….shush." Heidi muttered lazily.

Anna smiled and held her closer, and eventually she too fell asleep.

...

_Six years previous_

_ Her head was pounding, and whenever she opened her eyes the earth seemed tilted. The curtains had been drawn partially closed but still she felt there was too much light in the room. She had been coughing all day, and her throat felt painfully dry. She hoped she wasn't sick, for the baby's sake._

_ The day was growing closer, she knew; it was basic motherly intuition. Eight months had flown by so fast and now the delivery could come at any time. Everyone was excited for the new arrival, and they seemed to have their own preparations done. Elsa had helped design the nursery, and even added a secret surprise. But she refused to tell what exactly it was, and no matter how much Anna begged and pleaded, Elsa wouldn't budge at all. Kristoff and Sven worked together- as they always have- and constructed a miniature sled for the little boy or girl. Olaf had taken a more subtle approach; he pledged to be Arendelle's official royal babysitter, and liked to gather a florid arrangement of his favorite summer flowers and place them in the nursery. Anna couldn't wait until the baby met all of these loving and amazing people._

_ There was a sudden knock on the door. It opened hesitantly, and a familiar blonde-haired face peeped out from around the corner._

_ "Are you descent?" Kristoff asked. "Sorry I thought you were sleeping."_

_ "Hey! No I just woke up." She lied. She let out a large, fake yawn. "I feel so much better." She tried sitting up. Though the moment she lifted her head the pounding began again. She hoped her husband hadn't noticed. She didn't want him to worry._

_ "Well that's great!" Kristoff moved over to the bed and lied down beside her. He rested his hands behind his head. Anna moved over to him and rested her head against his chest. She had told him dozens of times before how cuddle-worthy he was, and whenever he held her she felt warm and safe. _

_ "Are you scared?"_

_ Kristoff sighed. "Well sure I am. But I'm scared in a good way. It's just that-"_

_ "You'll be a fantastic daddy." Anna beamed. Kristoff immediately fell silent and smiled. He was so happy to have met her, to have fallen to head over heels in love with her. Before the Great Freeze of Arendelle, he never imagined that he would be living in a royal palace, be a husband, or even be a father. But he was now, and he loved it._

_ "So what are we gonna name it?"_

_ "You know what's strange? I still don't have a clue. Do you have any ideas?"_

_ "Hmm." Kristoff looked up at the ceiling, contemplating. "Bulda for a girl and Sven for a boy."_

_ Anna grimaced. "Well for me, if it's a boy then it should be Joseff. And if it's a girl, the name should be Kristianna, that way it's a combination of both of our names."_

_ They stared at each other for a moment, as though in a stand-off._

_ "We'll see what happens." Kristoff said without breaking his gaze. "Bulda and Sven are much better names if I do say so myself."_

_ "Whatever, Kristoff." She shoved him playfully. "Oh!" She yelped suddenly when she felt a small jump in her stomach. Just as she did this, Kristoff did the same. He shot up from the pillows and looked at her with a stern, concerned face._

_ "Anna? What happened? What's wrong?"_

_ "That was sudden." She placed her hands firmly on the side of her swollen belly. "The baby kicked. I think someone's having a little too much fun in there. Feel this, Kristoff."_

_ He leaned over and put his hand on her stomach. They both were quiet, and it was as though they were waiting to hear something rather than feel it. Then it happened. He felt a tiny kick against his massive hand. There was a little person in there; their little person. He kissed the spot on her stomach. The ache in Anna's head went away as waves of pleasure and contentment washed over her like a bath. _

_ "You should say something," she said. "Elsa read that a baby can hear voices in the womb."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Well what should I say?"_

_ "I don't know, just say something. Ask questions. What name do you love more? What's the weather like in there? That sort of stuff."_

_ "Um, okay." Kristoff stuttered. He didn't know where to start. He was talking to his wife's stomach. _

_ "Um, hello. It's me, Kristoff, your father. You can just call me dad if you want. Your mother's name is Anna, but you can call her mom I guess. I don't want to pressure you or anything, but we're all getting kind of impatient. Especially Sven, he's just as thrilled as we are. And then there's Olaf and your aunt Elsa. They're both great. I will be honest, I never wanted to be a father, but now I do. I'm not sure whether you're my son or my daughter, but when you get old enough we'll go on an adventure. I'll show you how to harvest ice, and one day I will take you up to the northern mountain and show you how. That I promise. But only if your mother will let me! Isn't that right, Anna? Anna?"_

_ She had fallen asleep; she even began to snore a little bit. He slowly got off of the bed and went across the room the close the curtains. Afterwards he lit the fireplace. Anna stirred a bit, and he noticed that as she began to snore louder she also began to drool a bit. He thought of how beautiful she looked, how she seemed to glow despite the lack of sunlight in the room. He loved her more than anything. He thought about leaving her to rest, but decided against it. Instead, he quietly lied next to her and drifted off to sleep_

_..._

"And remember when I almost fell into the water?" Joseff exclaimed. The day had been a very successful one. After hours of trying, he had managed to harvest two small blocks of ice all by himself. Kristoff had to admit he was impressed.

"Yeah you did great buddy! Good thing Sven pulled you away before you fell in!"

Sven nodded in thanks and agreement.

"I mean, I didn't think I could do it. But I did!"

They laughed and talked enthusiastically about the day as the remaining rays of sunlight faded away. They ventured down the mountain guided by the light of the oil lamp that was lit. Joseff's two ice blocks were secured in the sled- he wanted to take them home to show off, and the weather was still cold so there was less of a chance of them melting.

When they had first rode up the mountain, Kristoff had spotted an empty barn, and figured they would rest there for the night.

"Dad, what's that noise?" Joseff asked. Kristoff convinced Sven to come to a halt. All three stood still, listening. At first there was nothing.

"I don't hear anything." Kristoff took the lantern from its hook and observed the woods around them. Slowly a rumbling sound evolved from the night air and seemed to grow louder. Joseff tugged at his father's sleeve, pointing behind them. "Dad! Look!"

Sven and Kristoff turned their heads back towards the mountain. From what they were able to perceive, parts of the mountain's edge seemed to be sinking. There was crackling and pounding and clapping sounds that could be mistaken for thunder. They boys jumped as a pack of animals ran past them in a frantic hurry. Kristoff realized that if they did not move just as fast, then they would all be suffocating by cascading snow. He sat Joseff down, put the lantern back on the hook, and hastily grabbed the reins.

"Sven, go! Go!"

* * *

This. Took. Forever. But I do think and hope you all will like it. This story is half-way finished. Have a happy new year and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The louder and more violent the sound of tumbling snow grew, the faster they trekked through the seemingly endless woods. When everything was in utter chaos, the air felt heavier and harder to breathe in. Sven led them through a maze of dark and trees as quickly as he could.

"Come on, buddy, faster!" Kristoff yelled in a panic.

"It's getting closer, dad!" He yelled.

"Joseff sit down!"

Sven caught sight of a towering, thick pine tree and took a sharp turn. Joseff, who had stood up to look behind them, lost his balance and nearly fell from the side of the sleigh. Kristoff caught him in one swift motion and encased him around his massive arm; though in doing so he had let go of one of the reins, and he felt is face become hot as he saw it fall to the ground.

He drew a map in his mind of the path they'd taken, but it was hard to make out in that moment of panic. The frozen air was burning against their faces and the notion of time was non-existent. Suddenly, it came to him. He remembered the old oak with broken branches that still clung to the rotting bark. Joseff had pointed it out on the way up, jabbering continuously about it looked like a very sad Christmas tree. Kristoff also remembered the hollow cave located right behind it.

He caught sight of the oak, and without hesitation he yelled: "Turn left, Sven!" The turn was so sudden and so sharp the sled was nearly flipped sideways. They made it into the cave just as the avalanche hit. Heaps of snow and ice piled into the opening- so much so that not even a small splash of moonlight could be seen. There was a sonorous ringing, and the walls shook as it continued to fall overhead. Kristoff, Joseff, and Sven stood as statues and dared not to move a muscle. They listened closely as everything went silent.

"It is over?" Joseff muttered, his head still buried in his father's arm.

"I think so. You okay, Sven?"

Sven looked at him and nodded weakly.

The cave was much larger than they imagined it to be, and they were beyond thankful for that. There was plenty of space for the sled, and as Kristoff shown the lantern ahead of them, there was nothing but the continued darkness. He left Joseff in Sven's care as he carefully crept deeper into the cave, wanting to be sure it was clear of bats or wolves or bears. The cave was longer than he had expected, and for some time he felt like he was going in a circle. His journey reached an end when he found another opening. It was definitely smaller than the one they had originally come through, but there wasn't as much snowfall.

When he returned he felt much more relieved. Sven was resting his legs and Joseff was lying against him, counting a handful of rock debris.

"There's another opening on the other side of the cave. It's going to be a challenge to haul ourselves and sled over there, but the snow's not as thick so we'll be able to get through. But I figure our only option is to stay here for the night."

"But what are we gonna have for supper?" Joseff asked. "Sven and me are hungry."

"Well we're just gonna have to binge on carrots tonight, buddy; unless you like eating rocks and muddy soil."

Both Sven and Joseff cringed at mere thought of it.

The only source of light and warmth came from the dull lantern in Kristoff's hands. He decided that the easiest way to get out was to squeeze themselves and the sled to the other side of the cave. It proved to be tricky- time had to be taken to turn and fit the sled and its compartment through the jagged dirt walls and soggy trail. To make sure he wouldn't hurt himself, Joseff rode on Sven's back. By the time they made it exhaustion had taken over them. The warmth and light from the lantern had dulled. Through the small opening they could still feel the chilling breeze.

"Are you cold?" Kristoff asked. Joseff was laying on Sven's back, shivering, and clutching the reindeer's shoulders.

"Mm-hm." He moaned tiredly.

Kristoff went over to the sled and searched through the pile of extra clothes his wife had given them. The best thing they could do to stay warm was to dress in layers.

"Here, put these on. It'll help you stay warm."

"E-Even the b-bear cap?"

"Yes, even the bear cap."

"O-Okay."

He dressed himself head-to-toe just as his father said. He fit the wool bear cub cap on his head as snug as he could, and grunted as the ears once again began falling over his eyes.

"This is the only other thing we have that could fit you, Sven." He took out a very small blanket and flung it over Sven's back. He nodded thankfully.

"So now that we have all that settled," Kristoff held up a clunky brown sack. "Who's hungry?"

They spent the remainder of the evening huddled close against each other, indulging on carrots until the bag was nearly empty. Joseff had even taken it upon himself to try to lighten everyone's mood by playing a game of I Spy. All there were around them were snow and rocks, so their options were very scarce. Though Joseff's overactive imagination conjured up some interesting things, such as Big-Rock, Little-Rock, The-One-That's-As-Big-As-My-Head-Rock, the reins, Ice Cube One, ice Cube Two, the darkness at their feet, and the darkness above their heads. Sven was even given a chance, but for him it was more like a game of charades.

"Joseff, you are just like your mother." Kristoff laughed.

"Really?"

"Of course you are. You act just like her, and not to mention you have her eyes."

"But I think I'm more like you, dad."

"Oh, you think so do you?" he teased.

"I mean we look the same," he said, touching the strands of blonde hair that stuck out from his cap. "And we both love ice; and one day I'm gonna an ice harvester just like you, and I'll go on big adventures and stuff, and I'll be stubborn and sometimes difficult, and-"

"Wait, wait. Stubborn and difficult?"

"Yeah. I heard momma and Auntie Elsa saying how I'm stubborn and sometimes difficult just like you."

_She has a point there_, Sven nudged. Kristoff shoved him playfully in response.

"Is that why you wanted to go on this trip with me?"

"Hmm?" Joseff looked up at him, his mouth filled to the lips with food.

"Is the reason that you wanted to go on this trip is because you want to be exactly like me?"

Joseff swallowed then answered shyly. "I guess so."

"You know you can tell me, right?"

"Yeah…I mean…. I don't like it when you leave to go to work. I miss you too much. I thought that if I learned how to harvest ice, then I can go with you when you leave and help a bit."

Kristoff was touched- so much so that he wasn't sure what to say. Through his son's eyes, he was an idol, the person that he looked up to (literally).

"That's nice of you Joseff," he drew him in for a hug. "But maybe we should wait a couple of years before you start working with me. Other than that, you can help me once in a while. Maybe next time we could bring your mother and sister up here next time!"

* * *

I kind of rushed this one, mainly due to the fact that the next chapter is a flashback of Joseff's birth and I REALLY wanted to get to that. Plus I don't have much time left until I go back to school. But I will have chapter five up as soon as I humanly can.


	5. Chapter 5

_ The room was covered in shadows and uncomfortable silence and cold. Olaf had brought in some roses he had found in the garden outside, and had placed them in a vase next to the bedside; but even that had no effect. They were all there: Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Dr. Henrik. They stood on their toes, waiting, their faces weary from hope and worry._

_ Anna lied in bed in terrible pain. For a month she had been sick, but it was nothing that anyone ever expected. She couldn't eat much, and when she ate too much she ended up vomiting it back up anyways. Her body had shriveled into a weak, fragile state. All the lively color had faded from both her eyes and her cheeks. She spend endless days coughing until her throat was sore, sweat had stained the sheets and pillows, and her breathing had slowed. _

_ It was a scary thought to lose her. Kristoff, Elsa, and several of the castle servants tried their best looking after her, but nothing they ever did helped her get better. They each watched helplessly as Dr. Henrik carefully examined her from head-to-toe. _

_ It was the middle of summer, but Anna was visibly cold- her body shivered and thrashed as pain rippled through her body. _

_ After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Henrik rose from the bed. _

_ "Will she be okay?" Elsa asked impatiently. "Please tell me she will get better!"_

_ "I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do," Henrik sighed. "She hasn't responded properly to the medicines I've given her. The contractions are growing closer together, and I'm afraid that if she delivers in this condition her heart will give out."_

_ "She's going to die?" Olaf asked softly._

_ "No!" Kristoff held her hand his, fearing she would drift away if he let go. _

_ "She'll be okay." He said to himself, in more of a whisper this time. "You'll be okay, Anna."_

_ "But there has to be something more to it!" Elsa panicked. "I can't just stand here and watch her die, or watch the child die! Please Dr. Henrik, there has to be something that we can do!"_

_ "My sincere apologies, your majesty," Dr. Henrik said sadly. "But it's a mysterious illness your sister had fallen under. I'm afraid I cannot heal her. At this point you would need a miracle. Pardon." He bowed to her respectfully, then gathered his medicines and left the room. _

_ Elsa went and sat on the bedside. She tried to control these emotions that swam inside her- this anger and fear- though they proved to be too much. Her sister was so close to being a mother. Elsa had spent the past several months hearing about all the different colors Anna wanted the nursery to be painted, which names she liked, and how excited she was for the baby to be born. She hadn't felt this helpless for years._

_ Kristoff gently moved a strand of hair from her face. It was wrenching for him to see her in so much pain, it made himself feel sick. A miracle, he thought. _

_ "I know how to heal her." He said suddenly._

_ "Kristoff, we've already gone to them for help."_

_ "I know but they have the answers to everything. I know they can health her completely this time."_

_ "But she's too weak! It's best that she stays here."_

_ "If she stays and I go to get medicines, then she'll be dead by the time I get back. We have to take her there now."_

…_._

_ "K-Kristoff!" Anna stuttered. One hand clutched her husband's collar and the other held her stomach. Every inch of her body felt so sore and tired. A scream erupted from her throat as another contraction shook her. _

_ Kristoff held onto her tightly as Sven ran with every bit of this strength up the mountain. Elsa and Olaf rode on another horse beside them. They approached the top of the mountain soon enough, and by the time they arrived Sven had nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Anna's breathing had become more uneven, and she howled as another contraction commenced._

_ "Grand Pabbie! Grand Pabbie! Someone help, please!" Kristoff yelled, his voice cracked and choked. _

_ The message spread throughout the grotto, and in a matter of seconds hundreds of boulders came tumbled from the hills and out from the shade of trees. Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf stood in the middle of the grassy field, and the trolls gathered at their feet and began asking a million questions at once. _

_ "Oh no, Kristoff!"_

_ "What's the matter?"_

_ "Is she okay?"_

_ "She's sick and she's about to have a baby." Elsa spoke up. "We need Grand Pabbie!"_

_ "It's an emergency!" Kristoff panicked, his eyes becoming blinded by tears._

_ "There's no need to fret, your majesty." Pabbie said, walking towards them slowly. He held out a sympathetic hand to Kristoff. "Bring her closer."_

_ "It's okay." Kristoff whispered to her. He kneeled carefully, allowing her to rest her back against his knee and her head against his chest. Olaf stood beside her, holding her hand. Pabbie caressed her face, his face stiff with the upmost concern._

_ "It's greater than I feared." He said grimly. "This is a deathly sickness she has; a mysterious and peculiar thing. One that only the strongest of magic can cure. Did you give her the vial as instructed, Kristoff?"_

_ "Yes! But somehow she just kept getting worse. I tried coming back here to get more help but there were a series of endless storms that I couldn't get through. She's having the baby and we don't have a lot on time left!"_

_ "There are some herbs we have that perhaps can be the answer. Though I'm afraid we don't have enough for both mother and child."_

_ Their hearts sank as they heard these words, but Grand Pabbie continued._

_ "But there is another grotto not too far from here- a secret one that lies hidden within the mountain's core- where the magic herbs grow. You follow this northern trail," he looked up at the sky and moved his hand along the path the northern lights took. "And you will know what they are once you see them."_

_ "I'll go!" Kristoff proclaimed without the slightest hesitation. The last thing he wanted was to leave her here, but to save his son or daughter, he could make this journey the fastest. _

_ "Me too! I can help too!" Olaf said a little too excitedly. _

_ "Ahh!" Anna screamed as she felt her body nearly rip in half. All the trolls' eyes widened in horror. "The b-baby's c-c-coming!" _

_ "Bulda, Wintra, Throndal! Hurry and make a bed for her in private!"_

_ Immediately the three trolls went and dug a hollow hole in the rough soil behind a wall of stone. A bench of woven-together branches was brought out and covered in a soft veil of fresh moss. Bowls of warm water was carried by the midwives from the spring and poured into the hole. Bulda then led her son to the resting area. He carefully placed on the bed. Anna both shook and sighed contently as she felt the warmth of the water crawl on her toes and venture to her knees. A patch of wool was soaked and placed across her pale forehead. _

_ "I will stay and look after her," Elsa said, clutching onto her sister's hand. "You, Olaf, and Sven go ahead."_

_ He smiled at her thankfully. Sven, although still visibly weary from the trip, swept Kristoff onto his back and started in the direction of the northern lights. Olaf kept his word and came along, holding onto the collar of Kristoff's sweater for support. _

_ Grand Pabbie had been correct; the grotto wasn't been too far from where they were. They had to travel only a short ways down the side of the mountain. The glimmering skylight's edge had led to a very hollow cave that went downwards, like a staircase, to a crystal blue pool. Instead of the normal barren rock, the pool was surrounded by a blanket of lush green vegetation. From the olive green pasture grew hundreds of large dandelions with beautiful, golden shimmering petals. _

_ "Oh, oh!" Olaf exclaimed excitedly. "There's the magic herbs right there! Quick, get as many as you can!"_

…_._

_ "Ahh! I can't!" _

_ "Yes, you can!"_

_ "Elsa, no! I really can't!"_

_ Elsa tried not to vomit as she saw the water around Anna's ankles become red. She shifted her body so that the only thing she would be able to see was her sister's face. The child refused to wait any longer, and right after the others had departed, Anna began pushing. _

_ "Okay, dear," Bulda coached her. "The head is out. Just keep breathing."_

_ "Just the head?" Anna gasped in disbelief. "My chest hurts; I can't breathe."_

_ Throndal immediately ran to her side and brought a bowl to her pale lips. After she drank the potion, the pain in her chest was gone. Elsa smiled- Anna was looking like herself again._

_ "Where's Kristoff?" _

_ "He's gone to get medicine," Elsa reassured her. "He'll be back soon."_

_ "I wish he were here now." She cried. She was about to say more, but she felt another contraction nearing. She hated that her husband wasn't here to see the child being born, it was the one thing he had sworn to himself he wouldn't miss. Though despite his absence she couldn't be more thankful that Elsa was there beside her now._

_ "Elsa," she panted. "Thank you so much. For being here, I mean."_

_ "There's no need. You know I would never leave."_

_ "And sorry about your hand."_

_ "Hah! I can bear it. For the time being." In her mind, she winced._

_ "Okay, Anna," Bulda said. "Another big push!"_

…_.._

_ Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven returned to the mountain top, the herbs in hand, and rushed over to the growing crowd at the stone wall. The expected oohs and awws were replaced by quiet. When the trolls caught sight of the trio, they dispersed, giving them a trail leaving to Anna and Elsa. _

_ "Anna!" Kristoff cried in relief as he nearly dropped his handful of herbs and ran to her side. She looked like the Anna that he had fallen in love with years ago, the Anna he had married. Her clammy skin looked smooth and ripe again, and the color in her eyes was warm and prominent. Though they were also filled with tears. Elsa's were the same._

_ Anna was lying upright in the same wooden bed, and she was covered to the waist by layers of moss blankets. In her arms she cradled a shockingly thin, sickly child. It's eyes were closed shut, and it's colorless lips were parted slightly. Bulda, Wintra, and Throndal had also wrapped it in a blanket._

_ Kristoff couldn't stop the tears from rolled down his cheeks. Sven, concerned about his new friend, cautiously rested his head on Kristoff's shoulder._

_ "He didn't cry when he came." Elsa cried, her voice nearly broke into a sob._

_ "So it's a boy." He chuckled and grinned. _

_ The boy was still alive, but barely. Grand Pabbie lightly touched Kristoff's elbow._

_ "Kristoff, the herbs, hurry." _

_ Kristoff placed the dandelions in a large bowl that Throndal carried. Olaf gave Wintra his handful of herbs and she did the same. Then the bowl was filled to the brim with lukewarm water. Everyone watched in awe as Grand Pabbie took from his pocket a fire crystal. He dipped the stone in the water, which now had begun shining like a setting sun. Suddenly a thin smoke emerged; Pabbie blew on it as though it were boiling hot._

_ "It is ready." He said quietly. He trudged over to the child and put the bowl to his lips. _

_ "Does he have to drink all of it?" Anna asked._

_ "No. Just a sip should be enough."_

_ The drink was pulled away and for several moments it looked like nothing was happening. Anna and Kristoff never averted their eyes from their child. They waited for a breath, a cough, a laugh, or anything at all. But there was nothing._

_ "Look!" Olaf whispered, pointing enthusiastically to the newborn. Suddenly the baby seemed to grow; not by height or length, but instead the indentation where bone met skin faded. His skin was warm and tender, and chubbiness came to his cheeks, also with pinkish color. Anna grinned as a small bush of bright, blonde hair appeared on the boy's head and his eyes opened wide, revealing he had inherited his mother's: they were a perfect ocean blue._

_ "He's okay," Kristoff yelled happily. "He's okay!"_

_ As soon as his family heard this news, the entire mountain-top erupted into a fit of applause and cheering. Upon hearing the sonorous noise, the baby began to wiggle back and forth in a fit. Overjoyed that both his wife and son were cured, Kristoff picked up the child and held him close. He was dreadfully nervous. When Kristoff held him in his hands, the child was no bigger than a loaf of bread. He thought that perhaps he drank too much of the potion, because immediately the child was awake and energized. _

_ "Awwwwww!" Olaf moved closer. "He's a wittle Kwistoff! Oh, wait little Kristoff Junior. That's my nose."_

_The boy had gotten a hold of Olaf's carrot nose, and giggled at the thing. _

_ Sven gently sniffed his head, and the baby giggled even more as he felt the warm breath on his head. _

_ "That's Sven." Kristoff introduced him. The tiny baby stared at the reindeer curiously, then proceeded to pet his nose. Sven, also blissful at seeing him alive and healthy, licked the boy's cheek. _

_ "I have a grandson!" Bulda exclaimed._

_ "And I have a nephew," Elsa hugged her sister from behind. "He's absolutely beautiful, you two. What are you going to name him?"_

_ Kristoff spoke up before Anna had the chance to. "Joseff."_

_ "Really?" Anna asked. She rested her hand on her child's shoulder. "Are you sure?"_

_ "Yeah," Kristoff laughed. "It's perfect."_

* * *

I hope you enjoy this flashback. I start school this week and so I should have the final chapter up by this weekend.


End file.
